Do you love me? (Rivaille X Eren)
by Tsundere Fish
Summary: After noticing that both Rivaille and Eren did not once mention their feelings towards each other, Rivaille decided to make a move on Eren.


Through out the whole morning, Rivaille has been clicking his tongue in annoyance. Eren did not want to mention it or even dared to ask the reason why, but notices that his lover has been clicking his tongue whenever they are together. Eren is a little puzzled, as he doesn't know the reason why Rivaille kept doing that whenever he sees him. "Did I do something wrong? If yes, what did I do?" Eren questioned to himself.

The sound of tongue clicking is getting louder. Eren twitched in surprise as he could feel Rivaille staring at him from his back. Those stares are giving him a chilly feeling on his spine. Eren gulped hard. He couldn't help but to turn back to face Rivaille.

"C-Corporal…?"

Rivaille clicked his tongue again.

"Not Corporal, you shit. Is your brain that tiny? I told you to call me by my name."

"Eh…? I-I'm sorry R-Rivaille…I think I better… leave. I seem to be making you angry…"

"Ah? No. Don't. Sorry. I'm…not used to this. I mean, I never got so much time alone with you before, I… don't know what to do."

Eren's cheeks flushed in red. He was surprised that Rivaille would actually be awkward around him. This is making him flushing red more. Deep down inside, he was actually happy to see this side of Rivaille.

"Oi, brat. Don't you dare to tell anyone that I said that. I will fucking kill you." A faint of pink is forming on his cheeks.

"Y- Yes, Sir!"

Rivaille's stern eyes stare attentively at his lover's. Eren blushes a little, thinking that his gaze is just so _alluring. _Rivaille adjusted his standing position, and silently cleared his throat. He continued to stare at his lover.

After they had been dating for two series, Rivaille notices that both Eren and he did not once mention their feelings to each other. Eren is probably too slow to notice this, so he decided to make a move.

"Eren, do you love me? Because I am pretty damn sure that I do."

Eren turned away unable to answer his lover's question. His cheeks turned bright red. Eren is secretly smiling to himself. He can't help thinking even that grumpy Corporal of his could ask something this adorable. Feeling annoyed that Eren did not replied his question; he grabbed Eren's shoulder to make him face him. Eren blushed like a red tomato, for he is too close to his lover's face.

"Cor – Rivaille..!"

"Answer my question. Do you love me?"

Eren was totally shocked with the question. He could feel his cheeks are heating up. Eren obviously loves him too, but he does not know how to put it in to words. His lips stutter, trying to say that he loves Rivaille too but he couldn't. He gulped so hard on his actions. Rivaille began to click his tongue again. He is getting impatient with Eren's reactions.

Since Eren took quite a while to answer his question, the impatient Rivaille pressed his lips against his lover's. Eren immediately responded to the kiss, letting out a soft moan. Excited by Eren's moans, Rivaille begin to deepen the kiss by slowly inserting his tongue in to Eren's mouth. Eren tried refusing, but Rivaille yanked Eren back in to a long hungry kiss. Just when Eren is about to reply the passionate kiss, Rivaille pulled his lips away from the kiss leaving Eren dumbfounded.

"Oi, shitty brat. I've done kissing you. Where is your answer?"

"I – I…uh… I can't say it… its so embarrassing…"

"Do you love me or not? I will repeat again this time. I love you, Eren. Your answer?"

"I – I…I love you too… Corporal."

"Aaah? Tch. You still don't learn how and when to call me by my name."

"I – I'm sorry, Cor – Rivaille!"

Eren gulped hard to clear his throat, and then rubbed his cold hands. He could feel his cheeks are heating up again once more. He took a deep breath and slowly looks deep in to his lover's eyes.

"I – I love you, Rivaille...!"

Rivaille let out a smile to his lover.

"Good. From today onwards, say that you love me whenever you see me."

* * *

**A/N: Yeay! I am finally done with this! I procrastinated (not really) and yeah well I still finished it. XD Thank you so much Corporal Neko and my best friend for helping me in this story~! And also thank you for the lovely reviews in my previous stories~! I hope you guys like it and once again your lovely reviews~! :3 **


End file.
